Welcome Home
by DarkAndAngsty
Summary: After two years in NYC, Bella returns to Seattle to help her best friend Alice with her new endeavor. Alice's brother, Edward will be joining them as well. See what happens when Bella is reunited with her long time crush. E/B Lemon, one-shot.


Welcome Home 

By: DarkAndAngsty

Pairing: Bella and Edward

It had been a long flight to Seattle. I was settling in at my best friend Alice's apartment after she picked me up from the airport. It had been two years since I'd seen her last and we had spent the evening catching up over Chinese take-out. She shared stories about her job as a photographer for a fashion magazine and some of the top models and designers she's worked with. I told her about my freelance writing for music magazines in New York. Although we were in the same field, it was interesting to hear about the other aspects of what goes on behind the scenes.

I had decided to move back to Seattle to join Alice on her start-up magazine. Her fiancé Jasper and his sister Rose were also on board, as well as Alice's brothers, Emmett and Edward. They had all stayed in Seattle except for Edward, who was relocating here from Portland. I tried not to look too interested when Alice told me he was on his way and would arrive tonight. He was staying with us for the time being as well. I had the biggest crush on Edward growing up, but of course he had never been interested in me. I was like a second annoying little sister to him.

As I soaked in the tub listening to the driving rain, I thought back to my sophomore year of high school. I had it so bad for Edward and he didn't even know I existed. One night in particular, I was sitting poolside with Ali and Jasper, Rose and Em. I was used to being the fifth wheel. Usually I didn't mind, but on this night we had been drinking and the couples were frisky. As I sat with my toes in the pool I heard Edward come home. I looked toward the house just in time to see him close the space between he and his date and grab Jessica in for a long kiss. I hated her. She was in my grade and always poked fun at me. And in this moment I hated her even more. I sighed as I flipped the switch to drain the water from the tub and stepped out to dry off. I was exhausted, but too jacked up to sleep.

Coming out of the steam filled bathroom, I stepped into the guest room I'd be staying in. I draped my towel over the chair in the corner and walked over to my suitcase to pull on some jeans. As I was putting on my black bra the door opened revealing a shirtless, dripping wet Edward. I gasped and clutched the bra over my chest trying to cover myself in haste.

"Bella", he whispered, his eyes raking over my form. I stood like a deer in headlights, momentarily dazzled by the gorgeous green eyes that smoldered into mine. He kicked the door shut behind him and quickly closed the distance between us, crashing his lips into mine. My hands involuntarily went to his face, grazing my fingers over the strong planes of his chiseled jaw. Oh, how I had fantasized about this. 10 years I've waited for this. His hands travelled down my back to my ass as he squeezed and pulled me closer. I could feel his stiff length pressing into my hip as his tongue slid against mine. I moaned and my hands slid up his neck into his hair, my scrap of a bra all but forgotten as it fell to the floor

.

"Edward…." I panted as he hitched my leg up over his hip, grinding into me causing me to moan.

"God, how I want you," he whispered. "I've always wanted you, Bella." He said as he backed me into the bed until we fell tangled up in each other. We were a panting, writhing mess of limbs trying desperately to get each other out of our jeans. Finally free, Edward pushed my legs up over his shoulders and ran his tongue up my wet slit from my entrance to my clit. Sucking hard, he pushed two fingers inside me and slowly thrust in and out. The slow, delicious pace he set was driving me crazy and I ground myself against his face.

"Edward, please, Oh God!" I cried. He continued on, adding another finger and twisting slowly in and out. My hands fisted into my hair as I threw my head back and let out a long, low moan. He was relentless, nipping and sucking at my lips, his fingers curling up to hit that spot while his other hand was pinching, twisting and pulling at my nipples. I was on overload, and felt myself hurtling quickly towards the edge. With a groan from Edward, he sucked my clit between his teeth and bit down and I exploded. I sat up and climbed on top of him pushing him back against the pillows. I kissed him deep, tasting myself on his tongue and sucking on it. Slowly, I sank down onto his hard length and began grinding back and forth, moving my hips in small circles. We were both sweating and Edward's head was thrown back as he growled through his clenched teeth. He pushed my hips further down and thrust up into me harder and faster. Clutching my ass, he lifted us both off the bed and positioned me on my back with my ass at the edge and my ankles over his shoulders. He leaned forward so my knees were touching my chest and began to pound into me deeper and deeper. As I tangled my fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck, he slipped a hand between us and used his thumb to rub my clit.

"You're mine, now" he growled.

"Yours…" I panted. I would agree to anything for him.

"Oh, God, I love fucking you. I love the way your tight pussy feels squeezing my cock while I fuck you. Who do you belong to, Bella?" he growled as he changed the angle of his hips and causing me to see stars.

"You, Edward, only you. It's only ever been you"

"Cum for me baby, I need to feel you cum"

With a long moan, I came hard as I yanked Edward's lips down to mine by the hair of his head. His thrusting became erratic and soon he was driving into me so fast and hard I came again as a strained "FUCK!" came through his gritted teeth. Slowly, we came down from our high, blissed out and oversexed. He held me in his arms and we fell asleep together on my bed.

I woke several hours later deliciously sore, dazed and wrapped around a warm, hard body. I hummed in contentment as Edward pressed a kiss to my head, his strong arms around my waist.

"Welcome home, baby." He whispered against my ear.

Welcome home indeed.


End file.
